Final Redemption: A New Beginning
by AnimeFanMan
Summary: Part One of a Three Part series. After Colony 197, Peace finds itself in earth and space as Queen Relena Peacecraft forges the EarthSpace Aliance. But a new enemy rises with an army greater than that of OZ! Relena's only hope is to bring back five pilots


This three part story takes place one year after Endless Waltz. This is one of the first stories  
  
I've written so I hope it turns out ok. If it doesn't then I may not finish it. It's rated R for later episodes  
  
with language, nudity, sex scene(s), and major violence and gore. I'm not really good at this but  
  
I hope you like it anyways.  
  
Final Redemption: A New Beginning  
  
Introduction Chapter:  
  
After Colony 196, the last battle against the Barton foundation ended, along with the existence of the  
  
legendary mobile suits, the Gundams. All that is left of the Barton Foundation has been destroyed.   
  
Senator Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of Earth, has decided to rid of the army and form a new  
  
peace treaty between Earth and the Space Colonies. The new treaty was signed and the Earth/Space   
  
Alliance was forged. But little does the new commander of the Army of Earth/Space (and fiance' of Relena Peacecraft)  
  
, Sir Bartello Ruemanya, know that a certain leader with a thirst for revenge has built up an unknown force.   
  
And without the Gundams or a reliable force…Ruemanya may not stand a chance…  
  
***  
  
The light of millions of stars lit the abyss of space, but it was still  
  
darker than a killers heart. Blood trinkled down and floated about the  
  
pretty well worn space pod. Peices of metal and debris flew around in circles  
  
endlessly as time passed by.   
  
The blood kept emptying from the man and spilling into the cockpit. The  
  
shine of it as it passed by the suns rays gave a reddish glow to the mans face.   
  
And the shine from the cockpits red alert lights and reserve lights made the cockpit  
  
look like a bloodbath.  
  
"...Comma...renada......pleas....espond..." The sub space comm woke the man   
  
with a startle. "Commande....kushr...ease respo..." The man gently raised up out  
  
of his pilot seat, covering his forhead and moaning on his way to the radio.  
  
"This is Commander..." He paused. "Commander Rein Highland...I'm respo-  
  
nding to your message." There was a short pause before the next message   
  
came through. "Comman...ghland...lease...ransmit...odes..."   
  
(Damnit, the radio is breaking up...) He thought to himself, while trying to think  
  
of a plan. "Unidentifide Message Source...You're breaking up. Please transmit  
  
a non-audio message to the following address...10293909..." All that followed  
  
silence, a silence so familiar it seemed to echo in Rein's mind.  
  
"Damn." Rein slid back into his pilot chair and pulled out a audio journal,  
  
standard issue for every OZ soldier.  
  
Journal Entry 000987, A.C. 197  
  
I have been in the escape pod for over a year now. It seems that space  
  
can drive you more insane than I thought. The silence is almost annoying.  
  
Nothingness rings in your ears and echos through your mind endlessly.  
  
I've been receiving messages from some kind of recon group a while  
  
away. For security reasons only, I've taken on the codename of Rein. Rein   
  
originally was an idea I had back in my college days for a new type of Mobile  
  
Suit. But unfortunatly the teachers there said my ideas were no good. So I  
  
went into politics.  
  
Through the last 12 months of me being here my mind has become more  
  
and more corrupt. I barely have any sense of moral discipline these days, and  
  
I'm less civilized. I never really understood until now how a person could have a  
  
mind like that of Heero Yuy's. Heero has his mind because he has to, because   
  
without it, he would never have survived that incident years ago.  
  
But this is a journal entry not a history lesson. Right now I need to work on  
  
fixing my turbo engines. Journal Out.  
  
***  
  
Rein slid back into his chair and relaxed. It didn't seem like anyone was going to find  
  
him anytime soon. He just leaned back and looked at the stars for a little while.   
  
"Those stars...reminds me of the days of OZ..." He said to himself. "Back then..."  
  
He shook the thought out of his head. Those days were over and he knew that. But,  
  
even still, he couldn't get over it. His final defeat. The end. 


End file.
